


Not a 'Lady'

by joyboo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gold Sick Thorin, Light Angst, Protective Thorin, Reader-Insert, Stubborn Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyboo/pseuds/joyboo
Summary: As Bilbo's sister, embarking on the quest to reclaim Erebor with the dwarves isthe most adventurous thing you have ever done! You knew no one back home would approve but your curiosity knew no bounds and there was a whole world outside of the Shire that you just knew you needed to see. It definitely helps that the leader of the company, a certain Thorin Oakenshield, is so good-looking. Now if only they would stop calling you 'my lady.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've drawn from both the Peter Jackson movies and the original book, with my own spin on it of course. ;) I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to comment, I'm open to any and all suggestions, questions, and critiques. Thanks for reading!

You and your brother Bilbo had finally sat down to dinner after a rather long day when there was a banging on the door. You looked to each other in confusion, neither of you expecting guests; you would have told each other. Neither of you were dressed for company. 

Bilbo stood, tying the cord to his robe closed and went to answer the door. You followed suit, hovering in the hall where you could see but were still hidden in the shadows. It was a dwarf! Why was there a dwarf calling on you? And at this hour!

The following half hour was mind boggling until it all became clear when Gandalf appeared, more dwarves in tow. You and Bilbo both had taken opportunities to dress a bit more appropriately for company because it seemed your invaded home would not be vacated any time soon. You and Bilbo both had joint aneurysms when the dwarves began throwing your mother’s dishes around, although while Bilbo had taken a more confrontational approach to getting them to stop, you stood flush against the wall wishing you were anywhere other than here. 

Finally they stopped and your heart could beat regularly again, that is, until there was another knock on the door and Gandalf whispered in a voice that filled you with equal parts fear and anticipation, “He is here.”

Who was here? What was happening now?

Your breath caught in your throat when the door opened to reveal a dwarf whose commanding presence made your knees knock. Greetings were exchanged but you could not make yourself move to greet the newcomer. He was awe-inspiring. You were immediately taken by him and could understand why this ragtag band of dwarves would swear allegiance to this dwarf they would follow into war and one day call king.

The dwarves seemed to be lost in memories. The newcomer, Thorin, began a song that made the hairs on your arm raise. They’re voices were so deep and filled with such longing. They missed their home. You had never been without a home. You had been born in this house and had never spent a night anywhere else. One day you imagined having your own home for your own family, but for now you were happy to stay with your brother in Bag End. You hoped their quest was successful. 

Next thing you knew, Bilbo was looking over a contract detailing what would happen should he go on this adventure with them. Fear gripped your heart for a moment before the fear was overtaken with hope. 

“What about my sister?” Bilbo asked.

“What about her?” Thorin gruffly replied.

“I’ll only go if she can come too.”

“Gandalf, this is going too far,” Thorin said addressing the wizard. “I do not have time to babysit two Hobbits. Especially not a female one.”

You bristled at that, the shock wearing off, finally speaking, “Babysit!? I never. You do not even know us, how can you make such a judgement on people you do not even know?”

Bilbo was muttering to himself again reading the fine print of the contract, “Evisceration…Incineration?” 

Oh no, Bilbo was looking faint. You missed the continuing interaction between Gandalf and Thorin as your brother hit the floor. You went to him, working to wake him again, but he was well and truly out cold. Frustrated, you picked up the contract and sat to read it. 

You were quieter than Bilbo, and younger. Both of these factors meant you were often underestimated by those the two of you encountered. In reality, you were the more level-headed of the two and also (dare you say it) the more adventurous. Reading the contract, you were intrigued. What was the history of this group? You were quite unlearned when it came to dwarven customs and honestly, while you enjoyed a fine meal and nice cup of tea, you were often bored and longed to know more of the world; must be the Took blood within your veins. 

You lifted your head from the contract realizing that the dwarves were preparing to leave. You looked frantically to Gandalf who had a cheeky grin. “If your brother awakens anytime soon, have him sign the contract and we’ll see you both at the Inn in the morning.”

A smile lit your face as you bounded up, ready to pack. You were stopped short by a large burly chest: Thorin coming directly into your path. You were struck by the deep blue of his eyes, like the sky just before dawn. “Yes my Lord,” you inquired when he didn’t seem inclined to say anything. 

After a moment he said, “Think long and hard before you agree to go on this quest, lass. It will not be easy. It will not be comfortable. It will be dangerous and dirty and I cannot promise you or your brother that you will both return home in one piece.”

You flushed. You weren’t sure if it was due to his piercing gaze or the indignation that rose up in you. You practically bristled, “I read your contract Master Dwarf. I understand the circumstances and risks involved.”

“And yet still you wish to come with us?” You didn’t deem a reply, but he seemed surprised by whatever he read in your face. “What is your name?” he asked.

“Poppy Baggins, at your service,” you said with a curtsy. 

Thorin stood straighter, but nodded, “See you in the morning, my lady hobbit.”

Thorin joined the rest of his company outside and Gandalf gave you another crinkly faced smile before he took his leave as well. You closed the door behind them, leaning against it for a moment before your heart began racing and you bounded off to begin packing for you and your brother. You knew as soon as the shock wore off for him and he was able to escape his own head for a moment, Bilbo would be all for this quest as well.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the sun peeked over the horizon you awoke and went to find Bilbo who was still on the floor in the kitchen. “Bilbo!” you shouted. 

He started, “What? What happened? What have I missed? Where did they all go?”

“Bilbo, come on. Sign the contract, eat some breakfast and get dressed. We have to meet the dwarves soon.”

“It did happen. I didn’t dream it?”

“No. Now come on, I’ve already packed for you. I’ll get breakfast started.”

Bilbo floundered to get up and soon joined you at the table, eating off the plate you put in front of him. “Poppy, are you sure this is what you want? Wouldn’t you rather stay home where it’s comfortable and safe?”

“How dare you Bilbo Baggins. Hurry and finish your tea. The contract is on the mantle. I want to make sure I haven’t forgotten anything we’ll miss.”

Fifteen minutes later, the Baggins siblings were off. You made sure to stop by your neighbor’s briefly to tell them what was happening and to let them know you’d be gone for who knows how long. The two of you practically ran to the Inn, filled with excitement. 

That excitement was briefly replaced with trepidation when you discovered you had to ride a pony and then outright fear when you felt somebody grab your jacket and lift you off your feet before settling you on the back of a dark brown pony. You glared at the dwarf who dared to treat you in so roughly a manner. It was the first one from last night, Dwalin you think his name was. Your ire was interrupted by the weight of Bilbo being plopped on the pony behind you. The dwarves were all laughing at your expense but you paid them no mind, excitement gripping you once again. 

You opted to remain quiet for most of the day, enjoying the easy banter between the company. What you’d gleaned was that the two youngest dwarves were Thorin’s nephews. One was named Kili and the other Fili although to be perfectly honest you weren’t sure which was which. It seemed the company was made of several families of brothers with similar sounding names. There was Oin and Gloin; Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur; Dori, Nori, and Ori; Balin and Dwalin. The only ones you were sure of were Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. Balin seemed kind and almost paternal to the group. Dwalin was the lead muscle and if you were honest he scared you more than a little. 

When you stopped for the night the company all seemed to know what roles they would play as they set up camp. You and Bilbo stood on the fringe watching everything happen around you. You fought to ignore the pain wracking your body. You did not want to show any weakness in front of the sturdy dwarves working around you. You looked to Bilbo with a grimace and he returned it, opting to sit on the log behind you, awkwardly hoping someone would give you a task. 

Truth be told, you were exhausted. When you saw a couple dwarves lay out their blankets near the fire, you dug in your packs for yours and Bilbo’s and went to lay them out too. “What do you think so far little hobbit?” Balin asked good-naturedly. 

You smiled earnestly, “So far I am optimistic. Ask me again in the morning and I’ll probably have a different answer.”

“Fair enough young miss.” 

Despite the somewhat rocky terrain, you fell asleep almost immediately even with the deep dwarfish voices around you. You woke up at one point to Bilbo settling in beside you before falling asleep again. 

The next morning, you woke to the first light of the sun. You heard a steady rumble and realized it was the snoring of the dwarves. Goodness they were loud. You saw two others were already awake. Gandalf was standing watch and another was beginning the preparations for breakfast. You stood and shook out your blanket, rolling it back up into your bag. “Is there anything I can do to help Master Dwarf?” you asked coming to his side. 

“Good morning Miss Poppy. Why yes. Could you stoke the fire back up for me? I’m going to need to cook some meat.”

You moved to do as he bade, “I’m so dreadfully sorry, could you instruct me on how to address you. I don’t wish to offend anyone and you’re not exactly consistent in how you address each other.”

“Master Dwarf works or because we are a small company, you can even call us by our names. Only Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, and Dwalin have official titles but to be honest they are uncomfortable with them.”

“Would you be so kind as to help me learn everyone’s names? It’s difficult to keep track of you all.”

“Absolutely, my dear. I am Gloin and my brother Oin is there. Fili is the blonde and Kili the darker—”

He continued listing everyone and giving small tidbits of each of them to help you remember whose name belonged to whom. 

Within the hour, everyone had risen, eaten, and cleaned up their camp. Your prediction had been correct. You did not want to have to get back on the pony today, but really you had no choice. 

Several nights later, Bilbo had gone to take food to Fili and Kili who were on watch. You were unsettled by Gandalf’s absence. He and Thorin had had words and the wizard left in a temper, but you were still sitting by Balin learning as much as you could about dwarfish culture. It really was fascinating. You wished there had been more taught to you in school, but honestly, no one else in the Shire had any interest in or knowledge of the outside world. 

Your heart was gripped with terror when suddenly Fili and Kili burst into camp, “Bilbo’s been taken by trolls!”

“No…” you breathed. This was your first test. You hadn’t even made it to the mountain yet! The dwarves burst into action, going to storm the camp. Instead you took off in the other direction, looking for Gandalf. You knew you would need the wizard’s help, somehow you just knew. After running for a few moments, you began calling, “Gandalf! Gandalf!” 

An eternity passed before you heard, “What is it Poppy?” as the wizard emerged from the shadows. 

“My brother…trolls…” you panted out. 

The wizard tore off in the direction you came from and you ran as fast as your short legs could carry you after him, hiking up your skirts out of the way. You and Gandalf stopped short of the troll camp, assessing the situation. Half the camp had been tied to a spit that was over the fire and the other half were tied up waiting to be next. Bilbo seemed to be stalling. Thank goodness your brother had sense. Gandalf snuck around the camp towards the east. You saw sunlight creeping over the horizon and were too scared to hope.   
You heard Gandalf cry, “The sun will take you all!” He cracked a large boulder and sun streamed over the clearing. The trolls began crying and within moments, they had been turned to stone. 

“Poppy! Where’s Poppy!” you heard your brother, frantic.

“I’m here,” you said, emerging from your hiding spot. 

You overheard Thorin talking to Gandalf, “Where did you go to if I may ask?”

“To look ahead,” the wizard replied.

“And what brought you back?”

“Young Poppy came and found me.”

Suddenly you felt everyone’s attention on you. Finally, Balin said, “Well done lass.”

You blushed under everyone’s gaze, grateful it did not last long before someone realized there must be a cave nearby. You refused to go in. It smelled vile and surely nothing good could be there. You were even more unhappy when you learned that Bilbo found a sword for himself. Your gentle brother had no business carrying such a weapon. 

You thought you had been afraid when you learned there were trolls around, but you were downright terrified when you heard a nearby sound explained to you as being orc scouts. You were dragged into action by several hands grabbing you and pulling you along with them. “Run!” Thorin was yelling. You held tight to your pack and ran faster than you ever had before. 

You were trapped. The dwarves made a half circle with you between them and the rocks behind you. Gandalf had disappeared again. No, surely not. The dwarves were ready to fight to the death, but you knew, you just knew that this was not the end. 

“This way you fools!” Gandalf cried, head poking out from between some of the rocks and you all began moving that way. You fell down a hole that was deeper than you expected, feeling horrible when you landed on Bombur and his healthy belly. Apologizing profusely, you began counting bodies, checking to ensure everyone was well. You heart clinched when you realized Thorin was missing until he dropped down beside you. “Stay alert, lass.” 

There was the sound of a horn and you weren’t sure you could manage any more surprises. You heard the clashes of battle and almost screamed when an orc dropped into the hidden opening. Thorin pushed you behind him, protecting you from the threat. You instinctively clutched his arm and peered around him. “Poppy—” he hissed, but you ignored him. “Elves,” he growled when he saw the arrow peeking from the orc’s flesh.

They started down the path that led from the opening and after half an hour, you felt something in the air. A presence or a knowledge, you weren’t sure. As soon as Bilbo put the word ‘magic’ to it, you knew that’s exactly what it felt like even though you had no knowledge of magic. After a few more moments, you were greeted by the view of a valley that took your breath away. Rivendell…it was magnificent! You and Bilbo looked at each other, joy on your faces that was quickly squashed by an argument between Gandalf and Thorin. They seemed to do that a lot.

You reached what looked like an entry way. The dwarves were getting more and more restless and you could not understand why. Could they not feel the magic in the air? They were greeted by an elf who exchanged words with Gandalf, but you were too busy taking in the beauty that was around you. You heard a horn similar to the one you heard at the opening to the hidden trail and looked up to see a band of Elves descending upon you. You were gripped again and pulled into the middle of a battle circle. You looked to Bilbo who was as startled as you were. All of the dwarves looked like chickens with ruffled feathers. Could they not see this was the party that had just saved them from the orcs?

You were shown to rooms, but did not have time to clean up before you were told it was time to gather for dinner. Thorin was at a table with Gandalf and Lord Elrond and the rest of you were at another table. The dwarves were all disappointed by the fare they were provided. Had they not been taught manners? When they started complaining openly about the music you hissed, “We are guests here. You will behave as such. Just because you don’t understand their customs does not mean you can disrespect them.”

Fili and Kili looked properly chastened, Balin looked impressed, and Dwalin just rolled his eyes. Everyone else looked like they were pouting. Any time one of them opened their mouth, you pointed your fork at them threateningly. Subdued, they finished their meals with whispered conversations. At one point after giving Nori a look you happened to catch Thorin’s eyes on you. You flushed at his look of befuddlement seeing Gandalf just next to him with a twinkle in his eye. 

You hid your embarrassment by taking a drink of your water. Why were you embarrassed? You were holding them accountable. You looked over to see Nori about to steal something and you smacked the back of his hand. Startled more than anything, he jumped before setting whatever it was back down on the table. 

Finally the dinner was over and you returned to your rooms. It seemed the dwarves had been given two rooms to share for their comfort and you and Bilbo had been given one to share. Gandalf had another. 

Elrond came and gathered Gandalf, Thorin, and Balin. Bilbo asked if he could tag along and he did. You followed quietly after, not wanting to interrupt, but curious about what would happen. When they went into a room, you did not follow, instead opting to watch the dwarves and elves moving on the levels below you. You stood at the railing for quite a while before opting to sit in a break in the railing, feet swinging over the side, taking in the beauty before you. You could happily stay here for quite a while. If Erebor was anything like Rivendell, you could see why the dwarves wanted it back. You didn’t wait long before they emerged again, you looked up, but saw they did not see you. Turning back to your view, you were startled when you heard a deep, “Is everything alright, Miss Poppy?”

“My Lord, Thorin, you startled me,” You stood quickly, realizing you had never been alone nor had a real conversation with the man who would be King under the Mountain. 

“I apologize. That was not my intent,” he replied, coming to stand beside you. He crossed his arms behind his back in a stance that you realized was common for him. “Are you well?” he repeated.

“Oh, yes. Quite well,” you replied, not understanding why your voice was breathy. Thorin stared at you for a moment, not seeking to continue a conversation it seemed. “Are you?” you returned, needing something to fill the silence.

Thorin gave you a wane smile, “I am well enough, lass. Thank you for keeping my kinsmen from embarrassing themselves at dinner.”

You felt yourself blushing, grateful the alcove you were in was not well lit. “You’re welcome, my lord.”

“You do not need to call me by my title,” he murmured.

“I didn’t think I did, otherwise I would call you ‘king.’”

“I’m not king yet, lass,” Thorin said with a wry grin.

“But you will be. Isn’t that the whole point of this journey?”

Thorin gave you a wane smile, “Yes I suppose it is.”

When he didn’t say anything else you continued, “I think it’s noble, and brave, what you’re doing.”

“Leading my closest kin to be killed by a dragon?”

“No, leading them to their homeland. You all deserve a place to call home that is your own and you’ve not had that. I want that for you.”

Thorin looked at you like you had grown another head. “Why did you come with us, Poppy? You belong at home with a husband and hearth and children not traversing across Middle Earth with a band of dwarves on a fool’s errand.”

“Don’t let your men hear you say such things, my Lord. They look to you for everything. If they see you waiver—”

Thorin held up a hand to stop your words, “I know, I know. I do not know why I am burdening you with such things.”

“’Tis no burden. I am stronger than I look.”

“That you are. I don’t believe I’ve heard you say a single word of complaint. Why is that?”

You shrugged, slightly uncomfortable with his question, “I’m grateful to be a part of this journey with you all. Complaining doesn’t help anything or anyone so there’s no point.”

Thorin gave you that searching look again, “May I escort you back to your room, my lady.”

“I’m not a lady,” you protested.

“I believe you are,” he replied quietly gesturing for you to head in the direction of the rooms. “How old are you Miss Poppy?”

“I’m thirty-five. Why do you ask?”

“I’m not sure of the life expectancy of hobbits, but you seem unusually wise for your age.”

“Bilbo and I had to grow up young. We lost our parents early and it was just the two of us.”

“That explains why you are so close then.”

You nodded absent-mindedly, “How old are you?”

Thorin hesitated a moment before answering, “One hundred and fifty.”

You stopped, looking to him, startled. “Really?”

“Aye.”

“Well, then how old is Balin?”

“One hundred eighty, give or take a few years.”

You were fascinated, “I still have so much to learn about your people.”

“Why do you even want to?” Thorin seemed completely baffled.

You were stunned at his question, “Because you’re so fascinating! Balin was telling me about your history and some of your holidays. It’s so different than Hobbits.”   
“What is your favorite Hobbit holiday?” Thorin asked, an uncharacteristic twinkle in his eye.

“Oh, I’d have to say Yule. It marks our new year and is filled with baking and family and songs and friends.”

“You’ll have to tell me more one day.”

You beamed up at him but your smile fell when you thought of home. Your garden would be overgrown by now. Your friend Blossom’s baby would have already grown so much. You missed Mid-Year’s Day. You had always been one of the lead dancers and you wondered who’d been selected to take your place. 

“You just went home, didn’t you?” Thorin murmured.

You forced a smile back to your face, “Yes, I did. I was thinking of all that must have changed since we left and of my friend. No matter what happens, the Shire will always be home.” 

Thorin touched your arm in a comforting gesture, “I will do what I can to make sure you make it home again young Poppy.”

“You are in no position to promise such a thing, my Lord. Your welfare comes first. That’s how it works.”

“I have done nothing to deserve your allegiance,” he replied, flummoxed. 

“I have seen the allegiance of your men and that is all I need to know. You are a good leader and deserve the best things in life.”

You were sure it was a trick of the light from the nearby torch, but it almost looked like there was a pink tinge to Thorin’s cheeks. “We should get you back to your room. I’m sure you’re tired.”

“I am looking forward to sleeping in a bed,” you admitted sheepishly. 

“I can’t remember the last time I slept in a real bed,” Thorin mused.

You stopped in your tracks, a hand to his arm, searching his face. “Truly?”

“Not a proper one, just Inns and barrooms mostly. My life has been spent mostly on the road. I don’t even know if I would be able to sleep in one anymore.”

You gaped at him and he chuckled, looping your arm through his as he started towards your rooms again. You wondered if he ever laughed, truly laughed with his head thrown back without a care. You doubted it. You guessed Thorin had been weighed down with burdens his whole life. 

“Oh, Poppy, there you are,” Bilbo said, catching sight of you. “Thorin,” he said, drawing short when he saw that the two of you were together. 

“Here you are Master Burglar, I return your sister to you. Goodnight, halflings.”

Bilbo gaped at you after Thorin left, “What were the two of you talking about?” he asked, confused. 

“Hmm?” you mumbled, wrapped in your thoughts. Bilbo repeated his question. “Oh, a little of everything,” you said distractedly. An idea came to you, “Want to explore?”

“Well, yes,” Bilbo replied, “But not right now. Now I want to sleep. In a bed. Have you seen? Real beds.”

“Oh Bilbo,” you said good-naturedly, but didn’t argue. There was a pitcher of water and you used it to freshen up, cleaning the dirt and soot from your arms and face. You took off your soiled tunic and dress, finding your undergarments weren’t much better. You weren’t quite ready to succumb to the temptation to change into a clean outfit without knowing if you would be able to wash the current one before you had to leave Rivendell. The decision was taken from you when there was a knock on the door. Bilbo, seeing you were still decent rose to answer it, “Yes?” he said to the Elf on the other side of the door.

“My lord Elrond bade me tell you any laundry you may have, leave outside your door and it will be returned to you in the morning.”

You perked up. Truly? “Thank you,” Bilbo said turning to smile at you. You thanked the Elf too and she took her leave. 

“Bilbo, turn around. I’m changing.” Bilbo chuckled but soon you were in a fresh shift and underwear. You took a blanket off of the bed and wrapped yourself in it, turning to see your brother in fresh underclothes as well. 

“I wish we had somewhere to take a real bath,” he said with a wry grin. 

“I’m sure we can ask about such a place in the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

You ended up staying in Rivendell a day or two longer than you had expected. Bilbo was apparently wavering between staying with the company and going home. You had several heated discussions about it, but when you finally left the last homely house, Bilbo was there with you. You had never been more proud of your brother. Gandalf stayed back again, dealing with wizard’s business and you missed his comforting presence. 

The journey continued and the easy banter of the dwarves started up again. Soon you reached the mountains where you were to meet up with Gandalf, but there was quite the storm brewing. You sought the shelter of a cave but in the middle of the night, you had a rude awakening. Bilbo’s sword shone blue and then the ground dropped out from under you. The fall was awful and you hit your head several times. You’d have bruises all over too, you were sure. And your arm was scraped on a rock outcropping. So much for the fresh dress, you grumbled to yourself. 

You landed in a cage made of bones and felt sick to your stomach, but that could have been the hit to your head. Oh where was Gandalf when you needed him? Everyone was groaning, taking stock of their situation. Fear gripped you when someone said you were in goblin country. The dwarves were annoyingly hardy, none of them seemed the worse for wear. You tried to stand, but stumbled as a wave of nausea washed over you. You bumped into Bofur who reached out to steady you. You hissed when he touched the cut on your arm. 

“What is it, Poppy?” he asked. 

You pushed away from him and lost whatever remnants of food were left in your stomach in the corner of the cage. Everyone’s attention was on you now. You had moved too quickly and were afraid you would pass out. Bilbo and Oin came to your side to assess your injuries as everyone else hovered closely nearby. You tried to wave them away but they weren’t having it. They finished ripping the sleeve of your dress and fashioned it into bandage. Oin made you track the movement of his fingers and decided you had a concussion. Dang it. You didn’t have time for a concussion. 

There was a commotion outside the cage and the company moved so that you were surrounded by them. Goblins were coming. You were going to be sick again. The cage was opened and you were all being man-handled. You were ushered along by a goblin throng and because you were in the middle, you were mostly carried along by the movement of the others. You lost sight of Bilbo and tried not to panic. He could handle himself. Right?

You were brought before an abomination who called himself the Goblin King. Your dwarves valiantly tried to distract the king while someone tried to come up with a plan to get you all out of there. Your mind was whirling and you couldn’t keep up with the conversation. Seeing your struggle, Ori took your arm in his to help support you and truly you needed it. “Ori? Are we going to die?” you whispered.

“No. Someone will think of something,” he said vehemently. 

Everyone was in an uproar, interrupted by a brilliantly bright light. It was Gandalf come to save the day! Your body chose that unfortunate occasion to black out completely.  
You came to with a groan, head bouncing against someone’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, Poppy,” you heard Gloin say to you, “Hold on, little hobbit.”

You did as he asked as best you could but still the rest of your time in Goblin-Town was a blur. Finally you were outside and could breathe fresh air. You’d never felt anything sweeter. Gloin set you down gently, but your knees buckled. You were so mad at yourself, you didn’t want to come off as weak. Felled by a bump to the head. It was unfair. The company hovered around you as Oin checked you over again. “Bilbo?” you murmured, looking for his familiar eyes. Not seeing them you began to panic, “Where is my brother?”   
You heard mumbling around you, but Oin was poking and prodding and blocked your view of the rest. “I’m sure you bumped your head a few more times which did you no good. But with rest and time, you’ll be back to yourself in no time.”

“We don’t have time for me to rest,” you said with a sad smile, moving to sit up again. You heard Thorin say angrily, “That hobbit is long gone.”  
Before you could for a reply you heard Bilbo pipe up, “No he’s not.” 

You wilted against Oin, relief flooding you. “Lass? Poppy!”

“I’m ok,” you slurred. “Just tired.”

Your eyelids were heavy. “No, no. No sleeping yet,” Oin said desperately. “Sleeping is dangerous,” he said to someone outside your shrinking vision. 

Thorin was there, “Poppy? Look at me. Can you do that?”

You tried. You made a valiant effort. You felt a rough hand on your face and couldn’t figure out why. Thorin looked to Gandalf, “Is there anything you can do?”

“I can enable her to sleep without making it worse, but until she wakes up again she will be prone and vulnerable.”

“Do it. Oin will watch her.”

There was a commotion through the trees and you realized the sky was getting darker. No, no, there had to still be hope. “No, Thorin,” you pleaded.

“It will help you heal, and that is what you need.”

“But you need Oin. I cannot take away a member of your company.”

“I’m commanding it.”

“As King?” you murmured.

“Sure, as king.”

“Ok then.”

“Orcs!” someone cried.

“Gandalf, quickly,” Thorin said. You didn’t realize you were clenching Thorin’s tunic in your hand until he pried your fingers off to make room for Gandalf to fill you view.   
The ruckus grew louder. It must be closer, you mused. Then it went blissfully dark.


	4. Chapter 4

When you awoke, you realized you were comfortable, and the pounding in your head had lessened significantly. You must have made a noise because suddenly there were hands there, helping you to sit up and drink water. “How are you feeling lass?” you heard Oin ask.

Your eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus on his brown ones. When they did, you saw relief in his face, and in the face of the fourteen faces behind him. You couldn’t help but chuckle when you saw them all. Bilbo came forward, brushing hair out of your eyes. You smiled at him and looked at the company, “I feel much better Oin, thank you.” 

One face was still concerned. Or mad. It definitely looked mad, but why would Thorin be mad at you? Probably because you were such a burden. Everyone had scratches and bruises. What had you missed? Where were you?

“What happened?” you asked softly. 

“As soon as Gandalf had you out, we were attacked by wargs and goblins. You missed the eagles,” Bilbo said. “They were beautiful, you would have loved them.” He said reverently. Bilbo was different. You couldn’t quite pinpoint what, but he was definitely more confident and comfortable in who he was. 

“Where are we?”

“We’re staying with a skinwalker named Beorn.”

“Really? Is he here?”

“He’s out at the moment, but he’s been very hospitable.”

“What happened to you, Bilbo? In the goblin halls?”

“Oh I got lost, and it took me a while to find my way out. Even had to fight some goblins,” he said with pride. Although you were not happy at hearing this news. You looked to Gandalf who gave you a small, sad smile. You guessed it was inevitable, but it didn’t make it any easier on you knowing your brother had taken a life. Even if it was an evil goblin. 

You were settled back into your makeshift bed and you watched the company as they went about their various pursuits. Thorin seemed distracted, you noticed. You had missed too much to know why. You didn’t like not knowing. You could read everyone in the company by now and you could tell everyone was wary. The journey was gradually becoming more and more harrowing. You knew they would make it, but what would this quest take from them before it was over? You prayed it would not be their lives. 

That evening you met Beorn who made you uneasy. He had a hidden power you didn’t understand, but a quiet strength that told you he wouldn’t harm anyone under his care. You remained in your bed, Bilbo preferring to serve you than risk you falling and reinjuring yourself. You let him, knowing he wanted to feel useful. 

Later that evening, Thorin came to sit beside you, you assumed to keep you company. 

“In your lessons with Balin,” he began, “Did you ever cover courting practices?”

Confused by the out-of-the-blue question, you thought back to what all you and Balin had talked about, “We had a conversation when I asked if someone could teach me how you do your braids that braiding someone’s hair is reserved for family members or those you are courting. Is that what you mean?”

“Yes, partially,” he said, needing to clear his throat.

“Thorin, are you ok?”

He cleared his throat again, “Yes, I’m just not good at this.”

“Good at what?”

“When a dwarf asks a dwarf maiden to begin courting him, if she agrees they both put a braid in the other’s hair with a matching bead at the end. Another bead and braid are added when they are married.”

“Ok,” you said, not understanding where he was going with this.

“I do not have courting beads with me, because I did not think to find anyone like you on this quest, but will you allow me to braid your hair with one of my beads?”

You gasped, “Thorin? Are you asking me to court you?”

His cheeks reddened, “I’m making a horrible mess of it aren’t I?”

“Not at all,” you said with a shy smile. “But, why me? I’m not one of your kind. We barely know each other.”

“Your strength and heart are admirable. Your protectiveness of your brother and your resilience in the face of all that has transpired against us has led me to an esteemed opinion of you. When I saw you injured in the goblin halls, I—I was gripped by a terror I have not experienced before which led me to believe you are my One.”

“Your ‘One’?”

“The One who holds my heart and my future.”

You felt lightheaded again. You hadn’t looked at the dwarf in such a way, believing him to be far beyond deserving of your heart. You stared down at his hands which had worked their way into yours. You sensed the strength of those hands even though he was being gentle; you felt their tightly reigned power. He was truly born to be a king.

“How does this work?” you found yourself asking despite yourself.

“Is that a yes?” he demanded. You nodded and he beamed. He reached into his hair, taking out a bead and unraveling the braid it finished and then the matching one on the other side. He held the beads in the palm of his hand looking at you again. “You have made me the happiest of dwarves,” he whispered, overcome with emotion.

Tears came to your eyes and you touched his face, noting the newly healing scratches. He turned his head, pressing a light kiss into your palm and it made your hand tingle. He reached up and held your hand in place a moment before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to your forehead. “Do you have a preference in how I do your braid?” he asked.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Ok, will you move this way?”

You did as he bade and sat quietly as you felt his fingers in your hair. A shiver tracked down your spine. “Are you cold?” he murmured, instantly concerned, but you shook your head no. In fact, you were on fire. His deft fingers finished in no time at all and you reached up to feel a braid that started on the left side of your head, pulling your curls together against your skull before falling behind your ear and to the end of your shoulder length hair. You beamed at him, “And now it’s my turn to braid your hair?”

Thorin nodded. “My braid won’t look as nice as yours,” you briefly pouted. 

“It will be perfect,” he said, the heat in his voice making you shiver again. 

You leaned forward and plunged your hands into his dark mane reveling in its softness despite the conditions it had to withstand. His eyes were intensely focused on you and you felt self-conscious. Avoiding his gaze, you moved his hair this way and that for a bit, trying to come up with inspiration. Finally, you decided to give him a braid similar to yours, but as you predicted, it was not perfect. As you were putting the bead on the end, Bilbo and Balin walked up, “What is this?” Bilbo asked innocently. 

“I believe, master hobbit,” said Balin with a mischievous grin, “That our Thorin and Poppy are courting.”

“Courting?” Bilbo clarified, taken aback, “You mean…?”

“Yes brother,” you said with an embarrassed smile, “I agreed to Thorin’s proposal of courtship.”

“I—but—you don’t—you didn’t—” he trailed off, unable to form a sentence so intense was his shock. 

“What he means to say,” you supplied as Thorin took your hand in his, “is congratulations.”

Thorin smiled at you, a genuine and true smile that lit his eyes beautifully. They were interrupted by some raucous noise from the company and you jumped, surprised by the sound. It seemed that Fili and Kili were entertaining everyone. No one else had noticed your interchange with Thorin and you wondered when they would. You leaned into Thorin, taking comfort in his strength.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“Tired. Frustrated. Worthless.”

“You are far from worthless, dear girl.”

“I’m not exactly helpful in this state though, am I?”

Thorin pressed another kiss to your temple. “I’m sure you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“I hope so. We need to get moving again.”

“Yes, you are right. It looks like Gandalf is coordinating with our host about helping us.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful.” 

“Get some rest, Lady Poppy.”

“Not a lady,” you mumbled, settling back into your makeshift bed, falling almost instantly asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin was right. In the morning you did feel much better although weren’t sure you were up to walking all day if you had to. Thankfully Beorn was loaning you ponies. 

You were lifted onto the back of one and leaned forward to thank the pony for carrying you. You were not alone for long as your brother joined you. He checked in to see how you were faring and before you knew it, you were on your way. 

You saw the forest in the distance and you ardently wished you did not have to go through it. You were filled with trepidation but there was no time to find a different route. Thorin did not seem too keen either, knowing you risked encountering the Elves who lived in the woods. 

Your company dismounted and you saw Bilbo and Gandalf talking. It seemed Gandalf needed to leave on some wizard’s business and your trepidation turned to fear. You had such a bad feeling about this. 

Thorin was suddenly at your side and you felt his arm on your elbow, “Are you well?” he asked.

You forced yourself to smile, “Quite well.”

“It’s ok to be nervous, Poppy. Stay close to me. I won’t let anything happen to you in there.”

He reached a hand up, touching your braid and you gave him a genuine smile, still not believing your luck. He gave you a distracted smile too.   
Bofur came to up to the two of you, but seeing your closeness he drew short. “Thorin? Poppy?” he asked in his gentle way. Seeing your new braid a smile split his face. “Congratulations to you both.”

“Congratulations for what?” Fili asked as he and Kili approached. 

“Thorin and Poppy are courting,” Bofur supplied and soon the whole company was surrounding you with congratulations. 

Your face was as red as a tomato, you were sure. Thorin wrapped an arm around our shoulders and drew you to his side. You wished you could bury your face in his chest but didn’t have a chance before Gandalf was interrupting the well-wishers. “As happy as I am for you both, you don’t have time to delay. The orcs are on their way.”

Your smile fell as you looked back to the forest. You really did not want to go through there. Thorin took your hand in his and began leading your band into the darkness. You were grateful for his support as the road was not well tended and you were not back to your full energy. When you came to the broken bridge your heart fell. Would nothing go your way on this quest? 

Your head was fuzzy as though Oin had given you another of his concoctions. Still you pushed on even though you and Bilbo were pretty sure you were going in circles. Your feet were sore and your body was tired but you had no choice but to continue on. You felt as though you were suffocating. Bilbo offered to climb a tree to see if you all could get your sense of direction back. While waiting, you sat down on a rotting log. You heard something in the distance and looked to Thorin to see if he heard it too. He was staring out towards the sound. You looked up to see if you could see Bilbo but he was either too far away or was blocked by the trees. 

The sound was getting closer. It sounded like thousands of small feet were scurrying your way. You hurried to your feet as the company prepared for whatever was coming. Thorin pulled a dagger from his belt, handing it to you. “Hurry after your brother, Poppy.”

“But Thorin—”

“No, go. Please, hide from whatever is coming.”

You saw fear in his eyes, so you obeyed his request, taking the knife from him and tucking it into your belt. You scampered up the same tree Bilbo had climbed. What you saw emerge from the trees was horrifying. Dozens of giant spiders began going after the company. You wished there was some way to help, but instead made yourself continue climbing, calling quietly for Bilbo. When you reached him you realized you were shaking. “Spiders,” you whispered. “Horrible, monstrous creatures.”

“Let’s go,” Bilbo said, moving among the trees. You followed him as he moved to follow the spiders. You wanted to cry when you saw everyone wrapped up in spider webbing. You heard a noise from where Bilbo was and saw him working to dispatch a spider with his sword. Suddenly he disappeared, but it was probably just a trick the forest was playing on your mind. With the knife Thorin had given you, you began cutting at the webbing of the closest dwarf. It was Dwalin and once freed he moved to help Bilbo kill off the spiders. Two more dwarves were freed, Nori and Gloin, and they split tasks, one freeing with you and the other going to fight. 

Not soon enough everyone was free and running again. Bilbo had reappeared and you found yourselves in a clearing that had the marks of the Elves. You were relieved. Finally, something was going your way. You all paused in your fleeing but found the spiders were no longer following you. The threat of Elves must have scared them off. 

You ran to Thorin, wrapping your arms around him, burying your face in his chest. He returned the embrace but you could tell he was distracted. “Well done back there,” he said to you. You felt the words rumble in his chest and heard his heart beating. It was a heady sensation. 

There was a new commotion and the dwarves formed their battle circle, you and Bilbo in the middle. Elves burst into the clearing and you were so thankful it was not a threat. At least you were until you saw all their weapons drawn and trained on you. They were all yelling in their Elven language but you heard their leader, a blonde male elf, call out in the Common tongue, “Move and you’re dead. Drop your weapons.”

Thorin was assessing the situation but finding your group far out powered, he dropped his sword. The rest followed suit and you couldn’t help the shiver that trailed down your spine. These elves were nothing like Lord Elrond and those of Rivendell. You desperately wished Gandalf had not had to leave your group. 

You were searched and manhandled before you were made to follow the Elves. You had been taken prisoner but you were glad to be heading out of the darkest part of the forest. You were between Thorin and Bilbo, wait, where did Bilbo go? They were definitely right to pick your brother as burglar. You had not known he was so crafty. 

Once at the Elven halls, you were thrown into their dungeons. Everyone was separated and you were shoved into a cell by yourself. Everyone did a sound off and it seemed everyone was accounted for but your brother.

You curled into a ball in the corner of your cell and lay your head on your knees with your arms wrapped around your legs. You wished you had been celled with someone. You heard a commotion and heard a group of Elves arguing with Thorin. It seemed he was to speak to the Elven King, Thranduil. Hearing the steps nearing your cell, you stood, looking out. As the party passed, Thorin stopped in his tracks and you reached out to him. He took his hand in yours, “It will be ok, Poppy,” he managed to say before he was pushed on by your captors. 

“Thorin!” you called after him. 

“Hush now, lass,” you heard Balin say from across from you. “It will be ok. Thorin can handle himself. I believe they’ll be making a deal to get us out of here.” 

“Is everyone here?” you heard your brother’s voice whispering.

“Bilbo?” you asked trying to locate him.

“Shh, sister. Is everyone here?”

“Yes, except Thorin who was just taken away. Have you found a way out yet?”

“No, not yet, but I am looking. I will come for you all when I have.”

You heard his scurrying footsteps leaving the dungeon. You took up your seat on the floor again feeling very much alone. One of the dwarves started a melancholy song and the rest joined in until the guards returned with Thorin and made them cease their singing. 

Thorin looked to you as he passed and you saw anger written across his features. Balin asked what happened and Thorin replied in Dwarvish but you could tell it had not gone well. You felt tears pricking at the backs of your eyes and a quiet sob escaped you. Ori and Dori were in the cell next to you, and the walls must have been thin because you heard Ori say in his soft voice, “It will be ok, Poppy. You’ll see.”

It was several days before Bilbo came for you all again. He had keys and a plan and soon you were all out of your cells. You immediately went to Thorin who wrapped you in a quick hug. There was no time to waste, however, and Bilbo led you farther down into the Elven city.

You came to a storage room filled with barrels, some filled and some empty. There was a collection of empty ones and Bilbo told you all to get into them. The dwarves began grumbling, but after some hurried whispering, they were convinced it was their only chance to escape and you were all bundled into the barrels and Bilbo reattached the lids so you would not be found. 

Elves came along, talking about sending the barrels back to Lake-Town, a place of Men and you held your breath, praying you would not be found. Instead, they began throwing the barrels down into the water that flowed below them. You heard the barrel next to you thrown and felt jostling as yours was maneuvered before you felt weightless a moment. Then with a splash, you were in the water. The barrel was sturdy and minimal water came inside as you banged against its sides. 

You felt the current that moved you along until suddenly you came to some rapids and cried out as you were jostled to and fro. You did not like this one bit. You continued floating and heard the grunts and groans of your companions but heard nothing about whether or not you could emerge. You didn’t want to risk it because you had no idea what was coming next. Surely Bilbo was in a position to let you out when it was safe again. After all, this was his harebrained scheme. 

You had no idea how much time passed but you were cold, stiff, and starving. You heard voices and surmised it to be a group of men from Lake-Town, come to collect the barrels and see them to their destination. You would give all of your most treasured possessions back home for warmth and food at this point. You dozed off at one point, exhaustion beating everything else. When you woke, you realized you weren’t moving anymore, merely bobbing in place. You heard a commotion and the lid of your barrel was opened and you were greeted by Thorin’s grumpy face above you. “My One are you hurt?”

You shook your head no, reaching a hand up to grasp his. You couldn’t help the groan that escaped as you straightened, unbelievably stiff. He lifted you out and wrapped you in his arms. When you pulled back, he reached to touch your face, noting a bruise on your temple from your ride in the barrels.

“I’m ok, my One,” you whispered, stroking a hand against his heart. A look came over his eyes you did not recognize, but it took your breath away. He leaned towards you and you felt his dry, firm lips touch yours. You stood on your tip toes to reach him better and your lips tingled at the sensations he was creating. 

Thorin broke away, “Hearing you call me that does strange things to my heart,” he whispered. You shivered at the deep timbre of his voice, but pulled away when you saw Bilbo approaching. You hugged your brother, grateful for his cunning even if you were near starved at the moment. 

Your company moved towards the gatehouse the barrels had been collected against and you remained with the main group when Thorin, his nephews, and your brother went to gain an audience with the Master of Lake-Town. 

You were all brought to a celebration and when Thorin announced who he was and his purpose for being there, the gathering of Men went wild and before you knew it, your company was seated at tables being brought food and drink and made part of the merry assembly. You were seated to the left of Thorin with Fili to the right of him. The party lasted long into the night and you were most grateful when you were shown to rooms. All of you were split up again and as the only female, you were given a room to your own. You didn’t enjoy it as much as you thought you would have. You had grown used to your rowdy band of dwarven brothers and your room was too quiet and provided too much of an opportunity to worry over your fate. 

They were so close to the mountain now. You had caught a glimpse of it in the dying light of the day. It was magnificent. You could see why they wanted to return to it, even if you weren’t sure why they weren’t more worried about the dragon. 

There was a knock on your door and you stood to answer it. With relief you opened it to find Thorin. “How is your head doing? Are you well?” he asked, concern etched into his face.

You ushered him in, “Yes, I’m fine Thorin. You shouldn’t worry so much,” you said reaching to touch his face and stroked one of the stress lines you found there. 

“It is my job to worry,” he said, pulling you into his arms. You relaxed into his embrace.

After a moment you said, “It’s too quiet in here. I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep without the lullaby of dwarven snores all night.”

“I’m sure we’re all tired enough, we’ll sleep quite soundly tonight.”

“Except for you, my mighty worrier.” It was a play on his warrior status and it earned you a chuckle that made your heart swell.

“You’re probably right.”

“Can you stay with me?” you whispered, looking up to him. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course, my One.”

There was another knock to the door and Thorin went to answer it. There was a serving maiden on the other side holding clothes. “Oh!” she exclaimed, seeing the fearsome dwarf. “I was sent to see to the lady hobbit’s needs. I have a change of clothes for her and came to see if she would be interested in a bath.”

You peeked from behind Thorin’s back, “A bath sounds divine.”

He looked to you with a smile, “I’ll take my leave then. I will return after your bath.”

“I believe there is one waiting for you in your room as well my Lord,” the maid spoke up.

Thorin took his leave and the maid ushered in several other maids who prepared the bath and stoked a fire in the fireplace. “Oh, that’s wonderful,” you murmured sitting as close to the fire as you dared. 

Within the hour, you were bathed, warm, and in fresh underclothes, ready to fall into the room’s bed that could have been hard as a rock and you wouldn’t have minded. Almost the instant the maid took her leave, there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was the maid having forgotten something you called out, “Come in!”  
You were combing your hair in front of the fire, getting it as dry as possible before you went to bed. Looking up you saw Thorin framed in the doorway. He looked crestfallen, “You took out your braid.”

“Just to wash my hair, I was going to have you redo it. It was coming undone anyway,” you held the bead out to him and he came to sit beside you, taking it in his hand.

“Only the one who put the braid there should be the one to take it out, Poppy. Unless you are wishing to severe the bond.”

You gasped, grasping what he was saying, “I’m so sorry Thorin. I did not know. I will never take it out again.” You knew your emotional response was partially because you were so tired, but tears flooded your eyes as you realized the insult you had just given him. You still had much to learn of dwarven customs it seemed. “Thorin, I—” 

“Hush, lass. It’s alright.”

You felt his hands come to frame your face as he used his thumbs to brush away your tears. You felt his hands in your hair and you couldn’t hold back a sob that escaped you. Thorin pulled you onto his lap and held you tight. You buried your face in his neck, feeling his hair tickling you. You heard Thorin making soothing sounds and slowly your breathing returned to normal. 

“I’m sorry,” you finally managed to get out, sounding pitiful even to your own ears. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“We’ve asked a lot of you little hobbit. I’ve asked a lot of you these many months and now I’ve expected you to understand my customs when they are not your own without asking after your own. Will you tell me about Hobbit courting practices?”

You pulled away from him, sitting on the floor beside him so that he could rebraid your hair and you began explaining, “Usually courting begins at one of our festivals, either the Lithedays or Yuledays. There are several days of great merrymaking and much dancing. Usually a male hobbit will speak to the girl’s father or closest male kin to seek permission to court the girl and then he will ask her at the festivities. There’s always much drinking and laughter and good food. After the festival, the couple will visit each other and gradually spend more and more time together under the watchful eyes of their families. If it is a good match, and they have grown to love each other, they will marry at the next festival.”

“How long between festivals?”

“Six months or so. One marks mid-summer and the other mid-winter.”

Thorin was done braiding your hair, “So I should have asked Bilbo before I asked you.”

“I suppose, but our lives haven’t been exactly traditional, and he gives his blessing.”

“He does?” Thorin seemed taken aback.

“Yes, hasn’t he spoken to you about it? He would have forbidden it if he did not.”

Thorin seemed content with that response. You leaned into him, “Thank you for redoing my braid,” you whispered. 

“Of course. Next time it needs to be redone, you have only to ask.”

“Is there anything else of your customs I should know?”

“For now, no. It would be of no use. Once we have reclaimed our homeland, I will be sure to give you a complete education. I cannot wait to lavish you with jewels and riches.”

“I do not need such things, Thorin. My life in the Shire was very simple. I come from simple folk. I am nobody.”

“You are my everything,” Thorin pulled you to him again, claiming your lips with his own. He kept the kiss brief, rising and bringing you with him. “We need to get some rest.”

You climbed into the bed, somewhat self-conscious as you watched Thorin blow out the candles. He stoked the fire back to life before coming alongside the bed and removing his belt and boots. You realized belatedly that your request for him to join you may have been misconstrued and you felt a fizzle of anxiety in your belly. It was put to rest when he climbed in beside you and pulled you to him. You burrowed into his warmth and were asleep before you knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but then the previous one was pretty long so I guess it balances out. Hope you enjoy!

Morning came and you felt blissfully rested. You were cocooned in warmth and never wanted to move again. Opening your eyes you were greeted by Thorin’s chest. You realized one of your legs was trapped between his and he had an arm draped over your middle. You could tell by the lack of snores that he was awake. Looking up into his face, you saw that he had been watching you and playing with your hair.

“Hi,” you murmured, burrowing back into his chest.

“Good morning, Poppy,” he rumbled back, tightening his arm around you and chuckling as you plastered yourself to him. “I like waking up to you in my arms.”

“Definitely something I can get used to,” you said turning your head so he could hear you.

Thorin chuckled again. There was a knock on the door and you grumbled as Thorin pulled away to answer it. It was the maid from last night with a tray holding enough food for the both of you. You squeaked and hid under the blankets. You heard her and Thorin speaking but did not emerge again until you heard the door close. Thorin brought the tray over to you and you were elated to see fresh fruits and bread. You sat up against the headrest as he rejoined you, placing the tray between the two of you. 

“Are you ready for what comes next?” you asked quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve almost been removed from the actual reclaiming of Erebor since we've merely been fighting to get there. Now we are so close. Are you ready to face the past again?”

“I have to be. I have to unite my people. I have to retake the city, it is my destiny.”

You felt as though a hand was squeezing your heart. You looked down at the apple you were eating and played with the edges. “You have such a heavy burden,” you whispered.

“You make it worth carrying.” He brought a hand up and caught your chin making you look at him before he continued, “Gandalf would not have set us upon this quest if he did not think we would be successful. We will be victorious, my One. The dragon does not stand a chance.”

You searched his eyes and decided he deserved all of your faith and hope. You would stand at his side as he saw this through.


	7. Chapter 7

You spent several days in Lake-Town before Thorin declared that you needed to be going. The Master armed the company with swords and axes and provisions enough to get you to the Mountain. You sailed across the lake, grateful when you reached land again. Hobbits were not made to be on the water, you decided. 

You continued the trek to the mountain. As you grew closer and closer, your sense of unease grew as well. When you mentioned it to Thorin, he shrugged it off, but you could see his distraction growing as you neared the mountain. Seeing the ruins of Dale filled you with sadness. It was almost Durin’s Day and the mountain was directly before you. 

On Durin’s day, Bilbo spied a hidden path that led up the mountain. Once you climbed, you found a ledge barely big enough to hold you all, but nothing but the side of the mountain greeted you. The door was well and truly hidden. You saw Thorin’s irritation growing and growing as the day passed with no door in sight. You felt all hope abandon the Company as the sun set. Bilbo was the only one who had not given up; rereading the map and searching the face of the mountain. You heard his cry when he found the key hole and quickly bounded after Thorin as he ran to see it before the moon moved and it was lost for another year. 

You held your breath as Thorin turned the key and let it out in a burst when the door opened. Delight filled the eyes of your Company and you wanted to leap for joy but the lack of space on the ledge kept you from doing so. Balin had tears in his eyes and Thorin looked like he could crow. “Now, Master Burglar, it is time to do what we brought you along for,” Thorin said, clapping a hand to Bilbo’s back.

“Brought me along for?” 

“Why the Arkenstone of course,” Balin said. 

“Oh, right. What does it look like?” Bilbo asked.

“It’s a large white jewel. You’ll know it when you see it.”

Bilbo took a hesitant step into the passageway of the door and you moved to follow him but were stopped by a hand on your arm. “No, Poppy. You’ll stay with me,” Thorin commanded.

“But Thorin, this is why we came. Two sets of eyes will be better than one.”

“You are not going into that mountain until I know that it is safe.”

“Thorin, be serious.”

“I am deadly serious,” he said in a menacing voice, daring anyone to contradict him.

You exchanged a look with Bilbo who shrugged before turning to enter the mountain, “Bilbo!” you called after him.  
“Yes Poppy?”

“Please be careful,” you said, wishing you could go in there with him if for no other reason than to know he was ok. He was a capable hobbit, but you worried about him. 

The rest of the Company waited impatiently in the doorway and on the ledge. You sat upon a large stone and watched them. Thorin was hardening, almost before your eyes. It was almost as though he was becoming like the stone the mountain was forged from. You wanted to stop his pacing and help him relax, but you knew that would be futile. 

The sun had begun creeping over the horizon when Balin and Thorin started arguing in low tones. There was a wild look in Thorin’s eyes that you did not like. Anxiety crept along your spine and from the expressions of everyone else, you knew their unease was growing as well. The mountain rumbled and your stomach dropped. You stood, ready to go running to your brother’s aid. You were stopped short by Thorin blocking your way. “I told you to stay here.”

“My brother needs me,” you implored, but he would have none of it. You started pacing, ringing your hands as Thorin and Balin began arguing again. Bofur stopped you this time, “Save your strength my lady. I have a feeling we’ll need it.”

Tears came to your eyes and you slowly sank to the ground. You were tired of waiting and hated not knowing what was happening to Bilbo. Was he already dead? Had he been eaten alive? Or had he found the Arkenstone?

Thorin came to stand beside you and put a hand on your shoulder, gazing into the darkness of the tunnel. There was more rumbling and this time the whole mountain shook. You reached up to grasp Thorin’s hand but he was moving towards the passageway and went inside purposefully. You clambered up after him, “No, please Thorin. I can’t lose you too.”  
“I must. It is my destiny,” he said hollowly, not even looking at you. He carried on into the passageway and was followed by Dwalin and the other dwarves in their turn. You heard voices and hurried after them. Bilbo was back!

“Quickly!" he cried. "Everyone in. Smaug is bent on revenge. I fear he is going to Lake-Town. If he sees us, he will kill us all. Poppy? Where is Poppy?” you rushed to him and hugged him, eternally grateful he was alive. 

Thorin pushed the two of you apart, “Did you find it?”

“Find what? Come on, we must close the door. Please, everyone in.” 

Bilbo went to close the door but was stopped by Thorin’s sword, “Did you find it, Master Hobbit? The Arkenstone?”

“Thorin,” you breathed, betrayal crushing your windpipe, but were ignored. Thorin was not who you thought.

“No,” Bilbo said emphatically, “Now may I close the door before Smaug burns us all?”

Bilbo closed the door, just as you heard a strong wind. There was a searing heat and you realized it was not wind at all. It was the dragon! He was outside the mountain! You all stumbled away from the door. A couple of the dwarves lit torches to ease the darkness of the caverns of Erebor, but your feeling of unease continued to grow. You came to a large room that offered very little light, but paired with the torches of the dwarves you could see that it was filled with gold and jewels, weapons, and armor. The dwarves all began clamoring over the wealth before them. You and Bilbo looked to each other with you assumed mirrored expressions of worry. Thorin was beside you again, “This is but a mere glimpse of the riches I will bestow upon you, my One.”

You looked up at him sadly, “My love for you has nothing to do with a promise of riches.”

You walked away from him, taking up one of the torches and moved through the room, looking to see what lay beyond. Bilbo followed you and what you saw turned your stomach. There were skeletons littered around of the dwarfs who once made these halls a bustling city. You looked to your brother, “What do we do?” you whispered.

“Have faith, Poppy. Everything will work itself out.”

When the dwarves had looked their fill, the company moved towards the front gate, Thorin at the lead. Even though much had changed and much had been destroyed by Smaug, Thorin still knew these mighty halls. You reached the front gate and found more bodies lain strewn about. You clutched Bilbo’s hand in yours. The kingdom under the mountain had seen so much death. The air was clearer here and for this small mercy you were thankful. 

Thorin seemed saddened by the loss of life of his kinsmen and women. Hope kindled in your heart; maybe he had not been lost to the sickness of this gold as his grandfather had been. 

You worried about the dragon. It did not seem as though he had returned to the halls, but where was he? Dwalin climbed to a higher vantage point and you followed him. There was an orange glow in the distance. You heard a bird’s call and looking up you saw flocks of birds in the sky. You looked back to the orange glow, “What is that?” you asked.  
Balin answered you quietly, tears filling his eyes once again, “That, I fear, is Lake-Town.”

“No,” you whispered. It couldn’t be. You had brought their doom. You instinctively looked to Thorin, but found him staring back into the halls of Erebor. There was a loud splash, and your eyes turned towards Lake-Town again. “What was that?”

“It was the dragon,” Bilbo said. “I saw it, it fell. Smaug is dead.”

The dwarves cheered and you and Bilbo hugged. The danger had passed. You looked back at Thorin, but he wasn’t there. He was heading back into the mountain. Your joy dissipated. Thorin was under the thrall of the gold and you had no idea how to bring him back. Maybe the true danger hadn't passed after all.


	8. Chapter 8

In the passing days, the dwarves split their time looking for the Arkenstone and fortifying the front gate; as well as making a few of the rooms serviceable. You worked to help clean and find suitable lodgings. Thorin spent night and day searching for the Stone. He barely ate or slept. Barely paid attention to anyone, not even you. After the second day, you gave up trying to get him to rest. You worried about him, watching him when no one else was. You and Bilbo started watching the horizon from the gate. There was movement in the distance although you were not sure what was happening. 

Thorin was becoming more and more irate. He began to lose his temper more and more frequently. You and Bilbo found Balin, one day in the storeroom with tears in his eyes. Balin called what was happening to Thorin the Dragon Sickness. “Is there any chance it will fade?” you asked him, your heart wrenching for the man you loved. 

“It’s hard to say lass,” he replied, laying a comforting hand on your shoulder. 

“Thorin!” you heard Dwalin call. “The survivors of Lake-Town, they have reached the ruins of Dale.”

“Finish fortifying the gate!” Thorin replied.

“Thorin, they have lost everything!” you cried. “Will you not help them?”

“I too have known loss. I have reclaimed what is mine, not them.” 

The dwarves joined you and Bilbo in keeping watch from the reconstructed wall. “There’s Elves now too!” Fili called. “Someone approaches.”

Thorin and the man who approached, named Bard, the Dragon-Slayer spoke and you assumed parleyed until you heard Thorin say, “We will give you nothing while you are armed to strike us,” and threatened to shoot if he did not leave. 

You wanted to rage at the foolhardy dwarf but knew it would not help. 

That night, Thorin surprised you. He approached you asking, “Where is your brother? I have a gift for you both.”

Overhearing, Bilbo appeared at your side. He put an arm around your shoulders to bolster you up since he knew how hard Thorin’s illness had affected you. “What is it, Thorin?” he asked warily. 

“These mail coats are made of Mithril. They are impenetrable and will keep you both safe in whatever is to come, my dear friends.”

You felt as though you had been pierced by an arrow at being referred to as merely his 'friend' but you both took them when he held them out to you. He waited until you had put them on, then took his leave once again. 

“Do you trust me, Poppy?” Bilbo asked .

You looked to Bilbo surprised. It was just the two of you and he was whispering urgently, “Bilbo, what do you have planned?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course. What are you going to do?”

“I will not say. I do not want to put you at risk, but I must go for a while. I will return, I promise.”

“Please, Bilbo. Be safe.”

Bilbo hugged you and then disappeared. You looked to see if anyone had noticed, but it didn’t seem as though they had. You went to find Thorin. He was of course looking through the treasure once again. You tried calling to him, but he did not hear. You were nearly in front of him before he saw you.

“My One,” he said, pride saturating his voice. 

“Thorin, please,” you implored, “Do you really want war with the Men and Elves camped outside. There are in need of our help.”

“You wouldn’t understand. You’ve never lost everything.”

“I haven’t? I’m very close to losing everything now. You have my heart, Thorin, but I do not know who you are anymore. I’m afraid I’m going to lose you.”

“I’m right here, I haven’t gone anywhere.”

You could see his lack of understanding and your heart cracked in two. You did not know if he would recover, but as it looked right now, you feared who had lost him forever. You went to him and stretched on tip toe to press a kiss to his cheek. You could not look him in the eye as you turned and fled. You passed by the confused company and heard someone following you. 

You found yourself on the parapet, breathing deeply. A part of you hoped it was Thorin but you knew that was futile. Your feelings were confirmed when you heard Bofur’s kind voice, “Are you alright, lass?”

“No, I am not, Bofur,” you turned to him, not realizing there were tears streaming down your face. He wrapped you in a hug and you leaned into his strength, but only allowed yourself a moment before you pulled yourself together. “I am sorry. I should not burden you, my friend.”

“All our hearts are heavy, Poppy. I’ve noticed our Master Burglar is missing. I trust young Bilbo has a plan.”

You looked to him startled. You did not think anyone would notice. “Bilbo’s missing?” you asked, hoping your feigned innocence was convincing. 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me. You’ll make Thorin a fine queen, my lady.”

His words startled you. You apparently hadn’t really thought everything through. If you all survived whatever was coming, and you and Thorin continued your courtship, that would mean you would one day be Queen under the Mountain. You felt the blood drain from your face as you looked back towards where Thorin had been.

“I am too tired for such thoughts. I’m off to bed,” you declared.

Bofur nodded and thankfully did not say anything else. You turned to leave, but stopped, looking out towards the Elven and Men camp. “Oh Bilbo, I hope whatever you’re planning works,” you prayed. 

You went on your way, shoulders drooped. Maybe it would be better if you and Bilbo took your leave for the Shire. You were just about done with the stubbornness of Dwarves. 

 

Sometime in the middle of the night Bilbo returned. You did not ask if he was successful, but the smile on his face rekindled something within you. 

Whatever hope had rekindled was quickly squashed once again when you found out what it was your brother had done. He had betrayed Thorin. You knew that was not what he had meant, but you knew that was how Thorin would take it. Your fears were confirmed as Thorin threatened to throw Bilbo over the wall of the mountain. 

“No, Thorin, please!” you begged, pounding against his shoulder but he was deaf to you. You heard Gandalf’s voice from down below and something he said seemed to reach Thorin and he released Bilbo who scampered down the wall with Bofur’s help. Thorin turned to you with his glassy eyes, betrayal etched into every line of his face. 

“Did you know of this?” he demanded. 

“No, believe me, I did not,” you said, backing away from him.

“I do not know what to believe anymore,” he declared, rushing towards you. “Liar!” 

He was raising his sword and you stumbled over a crack in the rocks, falling behind the line of dwarves who were looking on. They lined the space in front of you, protecting you from your mad king. Seeing their protection of you, he stopped, looking back at those assembled in front of the mountain. He was yelling down at them, but you couldn’t hear what they were saying over the blood rushing in your ears. 

Someone reached down to help you up and you accepted their help, “Are you hurt, lass?” It was Dori. Ori was hovering too, and Oin was nearby, watching Thorin warily. You managed to nod your head, moving so your back was against the wall. Dori remained directly in front of you and the others joined him in a protective stance around you. 

The Elves had drawn their bows. You were all going to die in this mountain, there was no escape for you. There was a commotion over the top of a nearby hill and suddenly an army appeared. You heard someone say it was their cousin, Dain, come from the Iron Hills. You felt as though you were in a fog, moving through molasses and removed from the situation before you. 

Thorin made all of you return into the mountain. Someone from the Company remained with you at all times, worried that Thorin might do something rash in his sickness. He had moved to the throne room and was sitting upon the broken throne. 

“Orcs!” someone cried. “Orcs are upon us. The dwarves, elves, and men have banded together to fight them off. Thorin, we must fight!”

Thorin was muttering about fortifying somewhere down below. 

You went to your makeshift kitchen and began raiding what was left of the linen closets. You began tearing them into bandages and started looking to see if there were any herbs or spices that you could use for healing. Oin seeing what you were doing, joined in, merely for something to do. 

It felt like hours had passed when you heard Kili yelling at Thorin, but you stopped what you were doing when you realized there was no yelling back. A moment later, there was a shadow in the entryway. You looked up and found Thorin as he was before you had come to this accursed mountain. “Thorin?” you breathed.

“My One, can you forgive me?”

He moved towards you and you reflexively took a step back. “Are you yourself again?” you asked with a hand outstretched to keep yourself at a distance.

There was pain in his face at your response but you saw that it was towards himself and his actions. “There is nothing I could ever do to earn your pardon for my actions. I am truly sorry for the way I have been behaving towards both you and your brother. What I have done is reprehensible and if you will let me, I will spend the rest of my life, making it up to you.”

He took another step towards you but you did not recoil this time, hardly daring to believe his words. You brought a hand to your mouth, searching his now clear, blue eyes. “I must go and fight, my love,” he said. “I do not wish to leave without your blessing.”

“My blessing? Oh my One,” you said running to him. You leapt into his arms and he caught you easily. Pulling away, you said, “Go be the king you were born to be.”

Thorin kissed you briefly before setting you down again. “I will return to you, I promise.”

“You better, my love, or I will never forgive you.”

He joined his brothers where there were donning their armor and swords. Fear gripped you as you realized this may be the last time you saw all of them together. They all looked to you before they left, “Be safe,” you called as they began to file out. You caught sight of the battle that raged below and wished you hadn’t. It would have been so much better not knowing. Realizing that Bilbo must be down there you looked, desperately trying to spot him but there were too many bodies. From this far away, there were too many warriors and orcs blocking your view. You saw the Dwarves rally behind Thorin as he appeared with the company. They cut into the line of Orcs but you could not look anymore. 

You continued your work to ready a temporary infirmary for when the battle was over knowing that it would be needed whether you were victorious or not. You had not been ready for the sounds that came with battle. The cries of the fallen who were fading on the field of battle would haunt you to your dying day. 

Hours had passed and the sounds from below had slowly lessened when the first group of dwarves came stumbling into the mountain. They were surprised to see you, but grateful for the work you had done and they began to bandage each other. You helped where you could, but there just weren’t enough places for all the injured to lay. 

More died here, in their comrades arms and you listened for any news of your family. More hours had passed and there had been no news. Suddenly there was a commotion at the entrance and you rushed to see a red bearded dwarf in noble armor coming through commanding dwarves as he went. You rushed to him, “Please, is there any word of Thorin?”

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” the dwarf commanded. He took in the braid in your hair and seemed to grow irate. 

“My name is Poppy. I came with Thorin and my brother Bilbo from the Shire. Please, do you have any news of them?”

“Last I saw them, they had gone to take on Azog on Ravenhill. I have no more news for you.”

The gravity of how he said those words filled you with dread, “Azog the Defiler?” You had heard the Dwarves of your Company say his name. He was the Orc who had killed Thorin’s grandfather, Thror at the battle for Moria.

Your legs went wobbly and you leaned against a nearby column. A new figure entered the keep, “Gandalf!” you cried, running to him. “Gandalf, please tell me you have seen him.”

Gandalf merely looked behind him and there you saw the company carrying three stretchers between them. You heard a piercing noise but did not realize it was your scream until Bilbo was there holding you back. It took a moment for you to hear the words Bilbo was saying to you, “Injured…alive…” 

You ripped yourself from Bilbo’s arms and rushed to him. Your One was lying unconscious on one of the stretchers. You saw Fili and Kili on the other two. Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, and Bombur were holding Thorin’s and stopped so you could see him. Thorin was covered in blood and his sword was lain on top of him with his hands gripping it. 

“Please, my lady,” Dwalin said, “We must tend to his wounds.”

“This way,” you said, hurrying towards the infirmary. Those who had already been seen to cleared the room and the three Durins were laid down on the tables that were available. You instantly began removing Thorin’s armor and clothing and found a deep gash in his side. There was another on his temple, but it was not as serious as well as a cut through one of his feet. Oin came to help you as the others saw to the boys. 

When his injuries had been seen to, Thorin was moved into a room by himself. You remained with him, waiting to see his sea blue eyes once again. A fever set in and you worked tirelessly to keep him cool and warm in turn.


	9. Chapter 9

Days passed and the whole city was waiting for word on his condition. Dain visited you, “How is my cousin faring?”

“He has not opened his eyes yet. His wound is angry but healing. I just need his fever to break now. How are Fili and Kili?” you asked.

“They are unhappy they are not allowed to move, but they are healing. They will be just fine in time.” He paused a moment, “I noticed the bead in your hair matches that in Thorin’s. I take it you are pledged to him.”

“We are courting, yes. I must confess I am still rather unlearned in your ways, my Lord.”

“Thorin is very lucky to have you, my Queen.”

You startled at his words. It was one thing to hear them from someone like Bofur, but it was quite another to hear them from a strange dwarf you did not know. “We are not married. I am not a queen.”

Dain didn’t say anything to that, but gave you a knowing smile you didn’t understand. “When was the last time you ate?”

“How many days has it been since the battle?”

“Four. I will have someone bring you something at once.” He seemed stricken by your words, but you paid him no mind because Thorin made a sound of pain and you turned to him again, wiping sweat from him brow. 

A short while later, your brother came into the room, “There you are, Poppy. Dain mentioned you had need of some food. There’s some nice rabbit stew here, and some fresh bread. How is Thorin doing?”

“Not well. I just want him to open his eyes. He mumbles occasionally, but it’s always in Dwarvish and I don’t know enough of the language yet.”

Bilbo took note of the bags under your eyes, “When was the last time you had some decent sleep?”

“There is not time to sleep. He needs me.”

“You’re no good to anybody dead on your feet, sister. I will watch over Thorin, eat some food and get some rest. Please, that is what he would want.” You looked at him dubiously.   
“Go, Poppy,” he repeated. 

You handed Bilbo the rag you had been using and left the room. The first thing you did was head for the gate, you needed some fresh air. You staggered there in a daze but felt your fuzzy brain clear as you stared up at the stars. After taking a look around, you saw how much there was to be done. Everyone was working, tending to the wounded, serving food. You saw a need and dug in, carrying water to those working and washing the dishes in between uses. 

Several hours later, you were found by Balin, “Poppy, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I’m fine, Balin. I just need to keep busy and Bilbo kicked me out of Thorin’s room. There is much to be done.”

“There is, and it will be. Working yourself to exhaustion is not necessary.”

“I have to Balin,” you said, feeling tears pricking your tired eyes, but you fought them back. “I’m afraid to sleep.”

“Come lass, I’ll show you where you can rest.”

You let Balin take your elbow and help you along. You came to a room and were delighted to see Fili and Kili as well as Ori and Bofur who were keeping the young princes company. They all lit up when they saw you. Before you could say anything, Balin announced, “Lady Poppy needs rest but doesn’t want to be alone.”

Kili clambered off the bed he had been occupying and moved to his brother’s, “You can use mine. We’ll be quiet, won’t we lads.”

“You’re too kind, Kili.”

“How is Uncle?” Fili ventured as Balin ushered you to the bed.

“There is no change as of yet.”

Their faces fell at that, but they all continued discussing what they had been talking about beforehand, merely in hushed tones. As soon as your head hit the pillow, you succumbed to slumber and didn’t even feel Balin lay a blanket over you. 

Several hours had passed when you woke suddenly, the bad dream that had gripped you slowly fading away. You sat up abruptly, the ice cold terror that froze your heart was slow to dissipate and the lads were all still talking, seeming startled at your sudden movement. Not paying them any heed, you rushed back to Thorin’s room and found him and Bilbo just as you had left them. You left out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. 

“Hello, Sister. Were you able to rest?”

“Some. Any changes?”

“No, he seems the same.” Your shoulders drooped but he continued, “I heard there is a group of dwarves coming to move back to the mountain and Thorin’s sister Dis is to be part of the group. I’m sure Fili and Kili are looking forward to seeing their mother again. I’m quite interested to see a female dwarf.” He chattered on but his words faded to the background as you came up to check Thorin’s bandages. 

You touched Thorin’s forehead and found his fever had lessened somewhat, but he was still too warm. You pressed a kiss to his temple and sat on the edge of his bed, taking his hand in yours. You heard voices and looked up to see Bofur talking with your brother. Apparently your sudden departure had worried them. Bilbo was soothing his ruffled feathers and after a moment they both took their leave, letting you and Thorin have your privacy once again.

“My One,” you whispered, “Please come back to me. My world needs your light to brighten it again.”

The hand in yours tightened minutely. You thought it was a trick of your imagination, but looking up you saw his eyelids flutter open. “Thorin?” you asked tentatively.

It took a moment for his eyes to focus on you, but when he saw you, his lips turned into a smile. He started to sit up but you pushed against his shoulders, “No, you must not move. You’ll tear your stitches.”

“My One…” he rasped out.

You reached for the pitcher of water on the table and poured a glass, helping Thorin to drink. He coughed and the groaned feeling the extent of his injuries. “Fili? Kili?” he asked, desperate to know their fate.

“They are alive and well. Everyone in the Company is still with us, and your cousin Dain I do not think knows what to do with me.”

“Dain can be difficult. Has anyone given you any trouble?”

“No, of course not,” you said, soothing the hair from his temple. “Oh Thorin, when they carried you in I thought I’d lost you.”

“An army of Orcs wouldn’t keep me from you.”

He reached an arm up, cupping your face. He pulled you to him and you obliged, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I have to let everyone know,” you said, moving to stand. 

His hand caught yours, “A moment longer. I want to enjoy you a moment longer before we must return to responsibilities.”

You settled back next to him, “Your braid needs to be redone,” you murmured, looking at the mess of his hair. You had not dared to jostle him while he was unconscious.  
“As does yours, but it may be some time before I can fix it.”

“That is ok. We have all the time in the world now.”

“That we do, my love.”

Thorin pulled you down for a kiss again, but it was cut short by a throat clearing at the door. Your ears were burning as you sat up and looked at the doorway. “If I had known you were being set upon by strange and unknown maidens I would have come much sooner, brother.”

You scrambled to your feet, pulling several feet away from Thorin. The dwarf in the doorway looked softer than the dwarves you had met so far. Their beard was thinner and braided up into their hair which was swept completely up in a very intricate braid piled on top of their head. They were not in the tunic and trousers you thought normal for dwarves and instead they were wearing a dress with the normal dwarven boots you could see peeking out at the bottom.

The dwarf accused, “They told me you were still out from your injuries.”

“I just woke. Have you seen the boys?”

“Not yet. I wanted to check on the king, and see the Hobbit maiden I am told has kept a careful watch over him.”

“Poppy, I’d like you to meet my sister, Dis,” Thorin said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Lady Dis,” you managed to squeak out with a curtsy, very aware of your bedraggled appearance.

“Amad!” you heard Kili cry, and suddenly Dis was descended upon by her sons who had attached themselves to either side of her. They began talking to their mother in dwarvish and you felt very much an outsider, trespassing on what should have been a private moment. Fili looked into the room, “Thorin, you’re awake!”

“It’s good to see you Fili.”

“Balin!” Fili called down the hallway, “Thorin is awake!”

Well, now everyone in the keep would know. You looked to Dis and saw dirt from the road on her face and clothes and saw she looked tired. You slowly moved forward, “Did you just get in my lady?”

“Ay. Our merry band arrived about half an hour ago.”

“Fili, Kili, your mother is tired and you are both much too old to be hanging off of her as you are. Will you please show her to a room and ensure she has fresh water and everything she may need to freshen up?”

“But Poppy—” Fili protested.

“Your uncle has only now just awoken and all this ruckus is not good. He’s still healing and needs calm and quiet.”

“Alright,” Kili said pouting, “This way Amad.”

You dared look at Dis again and were startled when she burst out laughing. She looked around you to Thorin, “I like her Thorin. You better do what you can to keep her.”

You flushed crimson as she allowed herself to be drawn away by her sons. “I’ll see you both later,” she called before she was dragged down a hallway. 

You heard a sound coming from the direction of Thorin and looking, you saw he was trying to laugh but then started wheezing from his injury. You rushed back to his side, and checked his bandage to make sure he hadn’t reopened his wound. “I told you, you were injured. You need calm and peace and quiet while you continue to heal.”

Thorin took a steadying breath before relaxing again, “I am alright, Poppy.”

You continued fussing around him and noticed him looking to the doorway. Looking up, Balin and Dwalin were standing there. Balin had tears in his eyes and Dwalin was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed but a smile tugging at his lips and a twinkle in his eye. 

“It’s good to see you awake, my King,” Balin said.

“How fares everyone? Is Dain alright?” Thorin asked. 

“Aye,” Balin confirmed, “He’s been running things while you have been indisposed.”

“How many are left?” he asked quietly.

“The 13 of us made it through. 500 of the army from the Blue Mountains. The group your Lady Sister came with today brought another 50.”

“Have enough rooms been cleared? Is there enough food? Is the water still safe?”

“Yes Thorin,” Balin assured him, “Everything is in hand.”

“How many wounded?”

“100 or so. Daily more are able to help.”

“Have Bard and Thranduil been paid what was promised?”

You looked up to Thorin sharply. He wouldn’t go back on his word would he?

Balin hesitated, seeming to wonder the same thing, “Aye, my Lord. Dain paid what was promised. Merchants are moving through Dale bringing supplies so they can survive the winter and more have come here as well.”

“Good,” he said simply, relaxing the tension that had entered his body. He drooped against the pillow he was leaning against. Sweat had beaded upon his forehead and you brought your cloth up to dab it away again. Looking to Balin and Dwalin you said firmly, “That’s enough for now.”

They both nodded and took their leave. You walked to the doorway but found there was no longer a full door attached. “Balin!” you called after him

“Yes my lady?”

“Can you find something we could use to fashion a door?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“And Balin?”

“Yes?”

“I’m not a lady.”

“You can protest all you want, we aren’t going to stop.”

You huffed but returned to Thorin who was fighting sleep. “How long was I asleep?” he asked drowsily 

“Four days,” you murmured, drawing near to him.

“So long? How can I still be tired?”

“Because you put your body through hell. It needed the time to heal because it knew once you were awake, nothing would stop you.”

He gave a sheepish smile, “You’re probably right.”

“Get some sleep, my love,” you said, wiping the sweat from his forehead again. 

“Will you join me? You look as though you have not slept the entire time I have been out.”

You didn’t answer but something in your face must have given you away because he gripped your hand in his and pulled you towards him. “You need rest too, my One.”   
You grumbled, but climbed in beside him, being careful of his injuries. You nestled into his side and listened as his breathing evened in sleep. When you heard his first snore, you closed your eyes and soon joined him.


	10. Chapter 10

Without windows, you had no idea how much time had passed when you opened your eyes again. Thorin was still snoring softly and you carefully peeled yourself away from him. You stood and stretched and found a sheet had been stretched over the doorway at some point. Smiling you pulled the sheet back and looked out, finding Dwalin and Nori sitting on chairs just outside. 

“What are you lads doing out here?”

“We stand watch over the King and his Queen.”

You rolled your eyes, “It’s only dwarves here, no one is going to try anything.”

“We’d rather be here and not be needed than be absent and regret it.”

You realized the logic behind their words, but they did not fill you with comfort. You nodded, “I’m going to seek out food. Will you inform Thorin if he awakes before I am back?”

“Aye, milady,” Dwalin replied.

You headed towards the kitchens, but stopped when you heard footsteps following you. Looking behind, you saw Nori a few paces behind you. “What is it Nori?”

“I’m am to keep you safe, my lady.”

“Safe? What could possibly go wrong?”

Dwalin piped up, “As more and more dwarves return to the Mountain, we cannot say with any certainty that none of them mean Thorin harm. The easiest way to hurt him is to hurt you, milady.”

You reeled at that, but hearing it put that way it made sense. “I will allow you to follow me on one condition.”

“What is it?” Nori asked.

“No calling me ‘My lady’ or ‘Queen’ or any other such nonsense.”

“No promises,” he replied with a cheeky grin.

You were beginning to feel as though this was a battle you would not win. With a sigh, you carried on in the direction you had originally indtended. Reaching the kitchens, you saw they were preparing for a meal and offered to help, but no one would accept your offer. Moving on, you checked on those in the infirmary, and offered to help change bedding but they did not have need of assistance. Everywhere you turned, your attempts to work were thwarted. Once you saw someone looking at Nori over your shoulder you understood. Foolhardy dwarves. There was work to be done!

You followed someone with a load of soiled linens and found where a laundry room had been restored. Looking, you saw one person trying to get it all done by themselves. 

“What can I do to help?” you asked, cordially.

“Oh thank you, can you—” she cut off abruptly. “Never mind, I can manage on my own.”

“Damnit Nori!” you burst, “There is are too many things to do. No one can afford to be idle. I am going to help…” you looked to her for her name.

“Abri.”

“Abri. I am going to help my new friend Abri and you can either join us or stand there sulking in the doorway, your choice.”

Not used to strong language coming out of your mouth, Nori held his hands up in surrender and you turned back to Abri, “Now, what were you about to ask me to do?”

You got to work and you and Abri struck up a rhythm that had the linens cleaned much faster than before. You tasked Nori with constructing a clothesline and when you realized how tired you were becoming, you saw that you had made a sizable dent in the pile of laundry. 

While you worked, the two of you exchanged friendly conversation. You learned that Abri had come with the company of Dis and she filled you in on what kind of woman had raised Fili and Kili. You told her some about life in the Shire and were having a great time. Finally, you and Abri sat for a moment, taking a breather. You were laughing about something or other when you heard hurried steps approaching the room you had been working in. Nori stood, facing the door and you saw him place a hand on the knife he had hidden at his back. 

Bilbo appeared in the doorway, “Oh Nori! Have you seen…Poppy! There you are. Everyone is frantic, no one knew where you went. Dwalin said you were just going to get food but it’s been hours and Thorin is ready to lose his temper.”

You felt the blood drain from your face, “Oh no, I didn’t think…Abri I’m sorry, I have to run. I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

“It’s alright my lady, I understand.”

You took off at a run and within moments, you were in the hallway where Thorin’s room was. You heard bellowing and Balin trying to calm him. “WHERE IS SHE!?”

You skidded through the doorway, “Thorin, I’m sorry. I lost track of time.”

His face was red and you were sure he had torn some of his stitches. He had apparently been trying to get out of the bed and Balin and Dwalin were attempting to restrain him. Seeing you, he quit fighting them and sagged. Balin and Dwalin sent you exasperated looks, “Where have you been lass?” Balin asked.

“I was helping in the laundry.”

“You let her do laundry?” Dwalin demanded, rounding on Nori who held his hands up in defense.

“You try arguing with her. She’s a spitfire when her mind is made up.”

With that, Nori took his leave, stationing himself outside the door again. Seeing that Thorin had calmed down somewhat, Balin and Dwalin left as well. You rushed to Thorin’s side, intent on getting him to lay down again. He resisted your efforts and caught your eye, making you look at him, “Never do that to me again, Poppy. No one knew where you had gone and I feared the worst.”

You placed a hand on his heart, “I’ve said it before and I’m sure I’ll say it again: you worry too much Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin touched his forehead to yours, “You’re no longer just a Hobbit of the Shire, Poppy. You hold the heart of the King. Your life will never be simple again.”

“I have to help, Thorin. There is so much to be done, and I can help. I have to help, if these are to be my people, I have to show that I am one of them. I can’t be an ethereal untouchable.”

“But laundry? Poppy, that is for the lowliest of us.”

“Low? The girl I met down there is one of the nicest and kindest people. She is by no means lesser than me, merely because of her life circumstances.”

Thorin opened his mouth to argue but you stopped him, “I can handle someone dogging my steps, I can understand that, but I will not sit and be waited upon when I am fully capable of being a productive member of life here. Once you are well, you will begin your duties as king, but what duties would I have? I am only a Hobbit, I need honest work.”

“Would you be satisfied if I had Dis teach you in the ways of my people? It would occupy your time, but you would be somewhere safe.”

“I was just in the laundry room,” you pouted.

“I’m serious, Poppy.”

You thought over his words. “Very well,” you said finally. “Just so long as you keep in mind that I am not some dainty flower.”

“Your name is literally a flower,” he said with a grin.

A giggle escaped before you remembered you were mad at him. You tried to compose yourself but before you knew it, you had erupted in a complete case of the giggles. You heard a noise at the door and saw Bilbo peeking in. “Is it safe to come in?” he asked only slightly teasing. 

Thorin waved him in with a soft smile, “Yes, in fact a have a question for you, Master Hobbit. Poppy would you be so kind as to wait outside the door a moment?”

“Really? After all that, you’re making me go away?”

“Just for a moment. And I mean it, just outside the door. No wandering off again.” 

“Yes, my Lord,” you answered with sheepish grin. You walked out to see Dis having an intense discussion with Nori. You caught the tail end of what she was saying, “—to protect her! Not let her go traipsing around with laundry girls.”

You bristled and Nori stood straighter, moving to stand slightly behind Dis and out of the path of your ire. “Abri is not just a laundry girl and she needed the help. What kind of person would I be if I let her continue in her struggles? No one else was coming to help and it needed to be done. Too much was expected of her. Nori was only obeying my wishes and does not deserve your censure. Are you so high and mighty you would step on those beneath you?” 

Dis seemed taken aback and there was a gleam in her eye that unsettled you. Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by Fili and Kili appearing in the hall, “Oh, Poppy, there you are,” Kili said. Seeing that they were intruding, he continued, “What is going on? What have you done to make her so angry, Amad?”

“What did I do?”

“The only other time I’ve seen her so mad was when we were in Rivendell,” Fili added. 

“Rivendell?” Dis asked, “What were you doing in that elvish place?” She sounded practically insulted. 

“They were saving us from Orcs and Illuvatar forbid, feeding us.”

You turned around and saw most of the Company had gathered, watching what was transpiring. Throwing your hands up you went back to the door of Thorin’s room, “Are you done yet?”

Thorin and Bilbo looked deep in a conversation and were startled by your interruption. “Yes,” Bilbo said, “We can be. Is everything ok?” 

You were muttering under your breath of the foolishness of dwarves and joined Thorin on the bed, making sure to sit on his good side and leaned into him. Thorin and Bilbo shared a look and then looked to the doorway. The sheet had been left open and they could see many faces staring back at them. “Poppy, why are you cursing the whole line of Durin?” Thorin asked very confused.

“Because I’m frustrated by you and your prejudices. You’re all the same people. We all live in Middle Earth. We all have hearts and souls, dreams and fears. How can you say that one is better than the other?” you grumbled.

“Because before, we had not yet met a certain beautiful, precocious, compassionate hobbit of the Shire who made us see the ignorance of our ways.”  
You squinted at him, not sure if he was in earnest. You opted to grumble some more before flopping back on the bed. As soon as you laid back, you were reminded of your fatigue and moved to curl onto your side. You heard the shuffling of feet, but ignored them. From behind your closed eyelids, you sensed the room grow darker. Finally, all was quiet and you felt Thorin moving beside you. You peeked out and saw someone had taken the torches from the room but soft light still entered from the doorway. The hallway was empty although you assumed your guards were still just outside. Thorin was settling in next to you, avoiding irritating his wound. 

You moved so that you could snuggle into his side and he wrapped his arm around you. “I’m sorry,” you murmured. “It seems a lot of changes are in store for me that I was not anticipating.”

“For me too, Poppy. I’m making this up as I go too. We’ll find our way.”

“Together?”

“Of course, my One.”


	11. Epilogue Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay, my computer has not been my friend here recently. Here's the final 2 chapters to make up for it. Thanks for going on the journey with me!

Since you had agreed to marry Thorin, Erebor had been in an uproar of preparations. Dis and Bilbo worked day and night to get everything ready in time for the Yule feast when your nuptials were to take place. They worked to incorporate both dwarven and hobbit customs into the ceremony and any time you thought of it, tears came to your eyes. But then that could also be due to the baby you carried within you. 

You weren’t very far into your pregnancy and hadn’t spoken to Oin yet about your suspicions, but you could feel the changes already taking place. You and Thorin hadn’t spoken about children. A fizzle of anxiety flared in you. You truly had no idea how he felt on the matter. In fact, on some level, you didn’t think you would fall pregnant due to the differences between you two. Plus, Fili was prepared to take his uncle’s place at such a time as it was necessary. 

You were standing on a dais as several seamstresses put the finishing touches on the gown you would wear for the ceremony. The conversation flowed around you, but you weren’t contributing, lost to your thoughts. You heard Abri call your name and looked to her with a smile. “What do you think, my lady?” she asked, gesturing to your reflection in the mirror.

You hardly recognized yourself. The dress was far nicer than anything you would have worn to a Shire wedding. The design was simple, but the embellishments took your breath away. You twirled one way and then the other, watching how the jewels caught the light. Everyone stood in anticipation as you brought a shaky hand up to your mouth, floored at how beautiful they made you. “Well?” Dis asked, impatient.

“It’s magnificent,” you breathed. You ran your hands over some of the detailing, “Better than anything I could have pictured. Thank you so much.”

The seamstresses preened under the praise and began the process of removing you from the gown so it could be completed and kept until it was needed in three days. You donned your everyday dress again and took your leave. Bofur, who was your bodyguard for the day, had stayed outside the room but fell into step behind you as you went about your day. 

Unable to withstand your curiosity anymore, you sought out Oin. You were unsurprised to find he was in the infirmary. He seemed pleased to see you and immediately stopped what he was doing. “Hello, Poppy. How can I be of service?”

“Could I talk to you in private, Oin?”

He seemed instantly concerned and shared a look with Bofur. “Is everything alright, my lady?”

“Oh, yes, absolutely. I just have a rather delicate question that I was hoping you could set my mind at ease on.” You grimaced, hoping Bofur would just assume it was a female problem and he did. You saw him blush and then started shooing the dwarves who had been loitering out of the room. Once everyone was out, he shut the door, leaving you and Oin alone.

“What is the matter?” he asked, drawing you to sit down on one of the beds.

“I believe I am with child,” you said, wishing the dwarf had better hearing so you could whisper. You were sure you were blushing but knew this needed to be done. You could tell by his face that you had shocked him. “I would like your confirmation before I tell Thorin.”

Oin collected himself, “I understand. If you will please lie back.”

You did as he bade and after a brief examination he said, “Yes, you are with child, my lady. Congratulations.”

You smiled at him, “Thank you, Oin. I’d like to wait and tell Thorin after the wedding.”

“I won’t tell a soul,” he assured you. 

You gave the elderly dwarf a hug and bid him farewell. Bofur was waiting outside the door, as you expected, “Everything good and sorted?” he asked, still uncomfortable.

You chuckled, “Ay, Bofur. Thank you.”

The next few days were torture with your secret. You wanted to tell everybody, but knew that you needed to wait. It would not do to announce a pregnancy before the wedding had taken place. 

******************  
Butterflies were creating quite the ruckus in your belly as Bilbo walked you into the great hall. Your left arm was wrapped through his right and in your right hand you held a bouquet of flowers. There were more flowers in your hair and your wedding gown trailed behind you on the stone floor. You had never felt more beautiful and a smile lit your face as you saw your band of brothers and friends forming a circle in the middle of the hall. The whole of Erebor had come to witness the marriage of their King and looking around, you saw that there were even Men and Elves scattered throughout the dwarves that had assembled. 

Balin was at the head of the circle and Thorin was beside him, looking more handsome than any dwarf had a right to. His face was filled with emotion as he watched you and seeing tears pooled in his eyes brought some to your own as well. Bilbo patted your arm as he brought you to your soon-to-be husband before he took his place in the circle between Bofur and Dis. You handed your flowers to Abri and placed both of your hands in Thorin’s. Balin conducted the ceremony and there was an expectant silence as you and Thorin added your marriage braids and beads. After you were done, everyone broke out into cheers and thunderous applause as you and Thorin shared a brief, albeit passionate, kiss. 

You found yourself wrapped in hugs by those who had made up your circle but soon you were being shuffled towards the banquet hall. The rest of the day passed in celebration. There was much laughter and singing and dancing and music and merry-making. By the end, you were as tired as you had been when you had made it to Lake-Town on your quest. You were seated beside Thorin at the head table and scooted your chair closer so that you could lean into him as you watched the revelry that continued even though you were taking a break from dancing. 

Thorin pressed a kiss to your head and pulled you over to sit in his lap. You giggled, but settled in as cheers erupted around you at the intimate display. The joy and hope that could be felt in the hall was wonderful. These people deserved it. You were honored to be a part of it all. 

You drifted to sleep in Thorin’s arms, but were jostled awake when he stood, still holding you. “Where’re’we going?” you mumbled, gripping his jacket in your hands.

“To bed, my wife,” you murmured into your hair. 

“I like the way that sounds.”

Thorin chuckled, and continued through the halls until you came to the grand rooms that were now officially yours. Thorin set you gently on the bed and turned to stoke the fire. There was a knock on the door and Thorin grumbled, but turned and answered it. It was Dis and Abri, “We are here to assist the Lady Queen out of her gown.”

“I can manage it,” Thorin grumped.

“That dress if very delicate, brother, and if you ruin it, you will never be forgiven by the ladies of Erebor. Now, go into the other room and change yourself. She will be all ready for you in a few moments.”

Thorin’s eyes shot daggers at his sister but he allowed himself to be ushered into the adjoining room. The two dwarves helped you out of your dress as well as took the flowers out of your hair. It only took a few moments, and now you were sitting in a chair by the fire in anticipation. Dis told Thorin he could return and the two dwarves took their leave. Thorin came and joined you before the fire, squatting down he looked up at you, love and adoration filling his eyes. “Are you ready for bed, my One.”

“Not, quite,” you said, anticipation filling you, “The day is not over yet.”

Thorin looked confused and you continued, figuring it would be better to just spit out the words. “How would you feel about already adding one more to our small family?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, more confused than before.

You took one of his hands in yours and brought it against your belly, flattening his hand where you would soon develop a bump. He stared at your combined hands. You could see the moment that understanding dawned as his eyes widened. He looked back up at you in consternation and awe, “Truly?” he breathed.

You nodded, tears coming to your eyes. Suddenly you found yourself scooped up in his arms as he twirled you around the room. You started laughing and could not stop. He gently laid you down on the bed, hovering over you as he searched your eyes, “Really?” he asked again.

You nodded again and he brought a hand up to the side of your face, “I love you, Poppy. You have made me the happiest of dwarves. Today could not be any better.”   
He kissed you and when he pulled away you couldn’t help but ask, “You’re not angry then?”

“Angry? Why would I be angry? I never thought I would have a family of my own.”

“But, what if…” you trailed off, not wanting to put your fears into words. 

“What if what?” he asked, sensing your trepidation.

“What if there is something wrong with him? Because we are not of the same race.”

Thorin’s face fell slightly as he considered your words. Finally he said, “I choose to believe that Mahal has a plan for this little one and that if we were not meant to have mixed children, we would not have made it this far.”

Somewhat appeased, you pulled Thorin down next to you and snuggled into his side. “The day you knocked on my door, I had no idea we would end up here, but I am so glad we have. I love you, Thorin.”

“And I you, my wife.”

You shared a kiss and promptly fell asleep, both of you too tired for anything else.


	12. Epilogue Part 2

“King Thorin!” Ori called, running up to the group. He was winded and looked scared.

“What is it, lad?” Dwalin asked, keeping Ori from stopping Thorin from taking off his armor.

“It’s Poppy,” everyone froze at those two words and looked at him. A look stole over the King’s face no one had seen since the reclaiming of Erebor. Before Ori could say anything else, Thorin took off at a run, heading for the rooms he shared with his queen.

Gloin stood outside the rooms, startled when he saw Thorin. He managed to stop him before he barged into the rooms, “My Lord, please, you must be quiet.”

Panic gripped Thorin’s heart as he opened the door. It was the middle of the morning, but he could see you asleep in your bed. Oin and Abri were in the room, but Thorin’s focus was on his wife until he heard a whimper that did not come from you. With a sharp look to Abri, he saw she was holding a bundle of blankets and everything clicked—the babe had come.

Abri and Oin looked to him with smiles on their faces as they both dropped in a quick bow. Thorin was rooted to the spot as they approached him. It wasn’t until they were directly before him that he realized they both had a bundle. “Twins!” Abri whispered, “You have healthy twin boys, my King.” 

Words stuck in Thorin’s throat and tears came to his eyes. “And Poppy?” he asked, after clearing his throat.

“She was amazing,” Oin said, reassuringly. “She’s merely exhausted. Her pains began two mornings ago and the boys did not come until the wee hours of this morning.”

“Two mornings ago? Before we left?”

“Aye, she did not realize what they were until you had gone on your training exercise and then she wouldn’t let us send someone after you.”

Their voices had not woken you but Thorin could see the strain still in your face. Oin placed his bundle in Thorin’s arms, “This is your first born, my Lord. His brother came about fifteen minutes after him. They are both perfectly healthy and whole,” he said, addressing your fears that he was aware of concerning the mixing of your races. “It seems they decided to go halfway between hobbit and dwarf pregnancies and it seemed to be just right for them.”

Thorin ran a finger along the baby’s dark hair on the top of his head, in awe. He looked over at the baby Abri was still holding and saw the two infants were indeed identical. “Are they named yet?” Thorin asked.

“No, my Lord. She was waiting for you,” Abri replied. 

Thorin sat in a chair, and Abri placed the second baby in his arms. Thorin’s heart was full, “Have they been announced yet?” 

“No my lord,” Oin replied.

Standing, Thorin headed for the door, eyes on his sons. Oin opened the door for him and found the whole of the original company waiting outside. When the door shut again, Thorin declared, “Mahal has blessed me with two sons.”

A quiet cheer went up as everyone crowded around to see the new heirs to the line of Durin. Bofur asked after you and Oin assured them of your well-being. One of the bairns began fussing and Oin took him from his father and back into the room. After a few more moments of celebration, Thorin said, “I must return to my lady wife,” and the group dispersed to spread the news of the new heirs. 

Thorin placed the second babe beside his brother in their cradle and pulled up a chair so that he could watch them as they slept. 

 

You awoke slowly, sensing voices in your bedroom. Opening your eyes, you saw that it was Thorin, leaning over the cradle of your sons and singing softly to them. “There is a sight I will never grow tired of, I’m sure,” you murmured. 

Thorin looked to you with a smile, “Why did you not send someone after me? I would have returned in a moment. There is nothing that would have kept me from you.”

“I know, and that is why I did not send someone after you. I did not want to pull you away from your duties.”

Thorin came over to the bed and sat beside you, “Looking after my wife is one of my greatest duties.” 

He pressed a kiss to your temple and you smiled, “Aren’t they perfect?”

“Aye. I couldn’t have asked for more.”

“They look just like you,” you said with pride.

“Really? I guess I can see it.”

At your voices, the new princes awoke and began to cry. Thorin went over and picked them up, bringing them over to you in the bed. “They must be hungry,” you said, reaching for one.

Thorin looked on in awe as you fed your sons. “You are the most magnificent thing I have ever seen,” he said as you covered yourself again.

You chuckled uncomfortably, “I’m sure I look hideous, Thorin. You don’t need to say falsehoods just to make me feel better.”

“It’s not a falsehood at all. You look vibrant and beautiful and everything a woman should be. Mahal has truly blessed me with you.”

You couldn’t help your blush, “Thank you, Thorin,” you whispered. “I have been blessed by you, my husband. I have never felt such love in my heart.”

You each held one of your sons as you leaned against the headboard and each other. “What are we going to name these fine princes?” Thorin asked. 

“How would you feel about the name Bram?”

“Bram? It doesn’t start with a Th though.”

“I know. Is that a tradition your heart is set on?”

“No, not truly. These boys are one of a kind and perfect to begin a new tradition. How about Bram for the eldest and Kam for the second?”

“Bram and Kam, the twin princes of Erebor,” you said, trying it out. “I like it.”

“I do too.”

“We must send word to Bilbo. I’m sure he’s reached the Shire by now.”

“Definitely. I’m sure I could convince Dwalin or Bofur to pay him a visit.”

After their feeding, the two boys fell asleep and Thorin placed them back in their cradle and rejoined you as you began to doze off as well. You fought it though and asked Thorin about his training exercises. Seeing your fatigue he said, “We can discuss it later. It went well, but now it is time for you to rest.”

You went to say something else, but he interrupted you, “You are in need of sleep, my One. It is my turn to watch over you.”

Thorin helped you settle into the bed and held you as you drifted off. Your life may not have turned out as you had expected, but you wouldn’t change anything for all of the gold in Erebor.


End file.
